


Addiction

by wereleopard58



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rack's thoughts on Willow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Title Addiction  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 137  
Prompt 004  
Pairing (if any) Rack  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy

Everyone had their addiction, the ones who wanted power and magic came to him. He was their dealer. However, just like everyone else, he had addictions as well. He loved the power, and the able to corrupt. That was his turn on. Well, it was until her.

The red-headed witch with power he could sense from miles away, but when she was in a room with him it was heady stuff. He couldn't get enough.

All Rack wanted to do was chain her to his side and he could have a permanent fix. She kept coming back for more so maybe one day he would change his price for her and then he would see what she was really made off. That was the day he couldn't wait for and it was coming soon, very, very soon.

The End


End file.
